


Cowards [Extended Version] - a Taeten office AU

by Ten_erizen (hottestmyday)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, taeten - Freeform, will add additional tags and characters upon appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottestmyday/pseuds/Ten_erizen
Summary: Landing a new job means a new opportunity to meet new people, gain new friends and additional experiences. It never occurred to Ten that he'll get instantly attracted to his co-worker, Lee Taeyong. As he gets closer and closer to him, will he ever have the courage to confess and tell him how he feels or will he bottle it up until it's too late?-----This is an extended version of my very first fanfic "Cowards" which can be found in my works. This will be more detailed in comparison with the previous version. Hence, "extended" has been added in the title.**Title subject to change.





	Cowards [Extended Version] - a Taeten office AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cowards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628164) by [hottestmyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottestmyday/pseuds/hottestmyday). 



> Hi guys! If you haven't read the short version of this, no need to read it so you won't get spoiled. 
> 
> If you have, well then this one is for you. You're probably one of those who wished for me to write a sequel. I'll definitely be posting what happens at the end of my first work.
> 
> Again, this is my first fic so I'm really not sur eif I'm doing things correctly but I hope y'all would enjoy as much as I did. c:

The digital clock alarmed as soon as the numbers _7:00_ flashed through it’s screen. Ten immediately turned it off. He had been up thirty minutes earlier than he was supposed to. Perhaps it was his excitement or his nervousness which made him get up that early. Today was his first day for his new job. So despite of sleeping late last night, here he was, a towel wrapped around his waist as he took a deep breath and smiled at himself in the mirror.

“You’re doing great, Ten.” He told himself before putting on his clothes. He left his dress shirt hanged on his cabinet and wore his black muscle tee instead.

He then went out of his room and went straight to his kitchen. It wasn’t his kitchen alone but of course, his housemates who rarely cooks in the kitchen doesn’t need to know that. He decided to make some French Toast.

“You’re surprisingly early, hyung.” Jisung, one of his housemate stated surprising Ten a bit. He was watching Ten make breakfast with sleepy eyes.

“I thought your class won’t start until one in the afternoon?” Ten said as he placed another of his toast on a plate.

Jisung was a college student majoring in dance. Ten met him through a few dance class Ten was in before. So when he found out that the kid was now in college and was looking for a room near his university, Ten immediately offered his extra room.

“Yeah,” Jisung answered as he pulled out a chair to make himself more comfortable as he wait for the breakfast being prepared by his hyung. “But I have to practice for an upcoming performance for our class.”

“When is it?” Ten asked as he placed a plate filled with French Toast in front of Jisung. “Leave some for Mark.”

“Two weeks from now,” Jisung answered, raising two of his fingers to Ten. “Of course, we can’t leave him without food or else he’ll explore and might burn your apartment down.”

“I heard that!” Mark chimed in, rubbing his eyes. “Ah, Hyung. Today’s your first day, right?”

“Wish me luck.” Ten grinned before sipping his cup of coffee.

“I wish you luck, hyung!” Jisung said sweetly. “I hope you get a good boss.”

“Well then, I wish you find your love in your office,” Mark chuckled. “So you won’t be salty whenever I go on a date.”

“I’m not!” Ten immediately denied which made the two younger men laugh. “I am not bitter! I was just complaining because you always pester me whenever you get into a fight with Haechan. Afterwards, you will be telling me ‘Oh hyung, I won’t be home tonight. I will be at Haechan’s.’ as if you weren’t crying the night before that.”

“That’s just how we are?” Mark shrugged his shoulder and took a mouthful of toast into his mouth.

“I wonder when will you get a boyfriend, hyung.” Jisung thought out loud as he stood up to make a cup of hot chocolate for himself.

“Did you even ask me if I have a boyfriend or if I have a girlfriend?” Ten asked to no one in particular as he bit his toast.  
“We don’t have to,” Mark answered quickly. “One, we know you are gay so what would be the point of asking you if you have a girlfriend. Second, we don’t have to ask you if you have a boyfriend because knowing you, you would have told us right away.”

“Mark hyung is right.” Jisung agreed as he sat back down on his seat.

“Should I start asking you for a rent now, Jisung?” Ten smiled maliciously at Jisung before turning to Mark. “Should I ask you to pay for the kitchen repairs too? For the new coffee maker I bought because you broke it last week?”

“We love you, hyung.” Jisung and Mark said in unison. Ten was generous enough to share his space with the two. He didn’t ask Jisung to pay for a rent since he was just a student after all. He doesn’t want the kid to work his ass off to pay for a rent. He let Mark pay rent for the room he was occupying even if it was at a low price.

Ten leased the place for himself when he decided he will settle in Korea. His family was well-off and he was able to save up the allowance his parents were sending him to lease the place. When he graduated from college in a university in Korea, he told his parents he will not accept anymore allowances from them once he gets a job. He became an assistant dance teacher at a local dancing school and he used that as an excuse to tell his parents to stop with the allowance. Then two months later, he found an office job where he met Mark.

Being lonely in a three-bedroom apartment while Mark was kicked out from his previous one, Ten decided to offer the room to Mark. And of course, the younger accepted his offer right away. How couldn't he? The rent was cheap and the place was really nice. It probably costs more but Mark wouldn't complain to that.

After having his breakfast, he left the dining area and changed to his dress shirt. He made sure he looked presentable before going to his new office. He believes that first impression is important thus, he has to look his best. Upon leaving, Jisung and Mark wished him luck before they started preparing for their practice and work, respectively.

 

 

Few minutes later, he was standing in front of their office building. Two weeks ago, he had a final interview with the head of the Human Resources of the company, Choi Siwon. It was also that time where Mr. Choi told him he fits for the job and that he was hired. He was so happy that day. Sure, the company where he used to work with Mark was good. They're being paid enough but his boss was just too much for him. Lucky for Mark, they don't share the same department so he didn't have to suffer like Ten. Ten's boss back then was just rude. She kept on giving Ten assignments that should have been her job and would claim it as hers once praised. She wouldn't even give Ten the recognition that he deserved despite of working for more than ten hours a day. It pushed Ten to submit a resignation letter and decided to look for a brand new job. Now, he's here.

 

Ten was immediately pulled out of his thoughts when somebody bumped into him. Before he could even react, he heard "Sorry" from the guy before walking past him. He wasn't able to take a good look of the guy. He wasn't able to respond for the guy was already inside the building and Ten just stared at his back. 

 

"It would be totally okay if he waited for my response," Ten sighed before brushing off a non-existent dirt on his shirt as he checked out the back profile of the guy. "or if he has a butt for me to stare at."

 

He took a deep breath before deciding to get inside. He was nervous and excited at the same time. There were other employees lining up to get in the elevator and like the others, he waited patiently for his turn. Once inside, he punched the button for the 12th floor where he has to report as per the details given to him by Henry, one of the HR staff. He proceeded to the room he was instructed to go.

He knocked twice before hearing a voice coming from the inside. "Come in."

 

He need not to be told twice, especially when he wanted to make a good impression on his first day. He slowly pushed the opaque glass door open before entering.

 

"G-good morning, sir." He greeted coyly at the person behind the table. 

 

"Good morning to you," The man smiled at him. "You must be Chittaphon?"

 

"Yes, Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul, that's me." Ten nodded. "You can call me by my nickname, Ten. It's easier that way."

 

"Alright, Ten then. Please take a seat," The man told him as his hand gestured for Ten to sit at the chair on his left. "I'm Leeteuk. I'll be your direct boss. I'll be the one assigning from projects to projects. Most of the time, you will be working with other people from the team. It could be by partner or in groups depending on the scope of the project that will be thrown to our department. You already know the basics of our job here, I assume?"

 

"Yes, I've been told by both S-sir Choi and Mr. Henry of the HR." 

 

"Great," Leeteuk smiled. "Actually, it's really a great timing for us that you are hired. We really need one for our team right now. We have a new project and one of my members is assigned for this project. I couldn't pull others from their assigned one since the other one needs more and is kind of urgent."

 

Ten just nodded at Leeteuk as he took all the information the older has been telling him. 

 

"I heard you worked alone for the tasks assigned to you in your previous job?"

 

"Yes, sir," Ten answered. "However, working with other people isn't a problem with me. I think it would be a lot better than doing it alone like I did in my previous workplace. They were trying to maximize their profit that they do not hire more employees. I don't benefit from it that much either. I learned a lot from working there though. I hope to apply them here."

 

"That's great! Your partner for this project will be here any minute now," Leeteuk told him and as if on cue, there was a knock on the other side of the door. "Come in, Taeyong."

 

As if everything was in slow motion, Ten turned to see his partner. A handsome man entered the room and Ten swore he felt sparks fly. The man, whose name was Taeyong, had a raven black hair. The fringes of his hair fell covering his eyes making him ran his hand through his hair to push it back a little. Ten liked what he was seeing already. Then he noticed Taeyong's eyes. His eyes were probably the cutest set of eyes Ten had ever seen. His nose and lips, it perfectly matched everything. He was beautiful. Ten couldn't think of any other word to describe the man standing in the room.

 

"Taeyong, glad you're here," Leeteuk smiled at Taeyong. "This is Ten. He'll be your partner for the project I assigned to you last Friday. He's new to the company but rest assured he's good at this job."

 

"Hi," Taeyong smiled at Ten as he extended right hand to Ten. If Ten thought couldn't be any more beautiful, he was wrong. His smile just immediately brought a smile unto his face without him even noticing. "I'm Lee Taeyong. Let's get along well."

 

"I-I'm" Ten was so close to saying that he was single but of course, he doesn't want to weird him out. He shook his hand and Ten was slightly praying Taeyong wouldn't notice the coldness of his hand. "You can call me Ten. That's my nickname."

 

"Alright, Tennie," Taeyong tightened his hold of Ten's hand. Ten just blinked at the new nickname Taeyong had given to him. "Oh, is it not alright to call you that?"

 

"It's fine, don't worry." Ten managed to smile.  _You can call me whatever the fuck you want, sir. You can call me babe. You can call me anytime, anywhere._

 

Leeteuk cleared his throat while looking at the hands that were still holding in front of him. The two immediately let each other go and faced their boss. "Now that you two are acquainted and I don't think it'll be hard for you to be  _friends_ , you may now go and start working. Ten, Taeyong should show you the way around the office and to your table."

 

"Yes, sir." Both of them answered in unison. "We'll be off now then."

 

Leeteuk just chuckled while waving the two off.  _Interesting. Interesting, really._ He thought to himself as he watched the two walked out of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. c:


End file.
